Can You hear Me Now?
by I am a band geek here me roar
Summary: A collection of drabbles, songfics and oneshots. All involve two particular saxophonists. Please enjoy. The first chappie's kinda sad.
1. A Saxophonist's Love

**A Saxophonist's Love**

For once, the band room was silent. She silently played with her neckstrap, the only noise in the room was the whistling of the wind against the unlocked outside door. Even the clarinetist was silent. Not one note was played and not one sound was made by the students. It was quiet to a point it was eerie. She glanced beside her at his empty seat. He was gone and wasn't coming back. Everyone in the band knew it. They all resented the trip and the emptiness and the silence drove them insane. It just didn't feel right anymore. Nothing had. She couldn't being herself to terms with reality. She put her saxophone beside her and stared at his empty seat. She again felt the tears sting at her eyes. She hastily wiped them away. A small voice spoke in her mind. His.  
**_'Can you hear me now?'  
'No.'  
_**She put her head on her stand. She felt a hand rest on her back and then the tears came. Silent. Her shoulders shook. She'd always thought about him; thought she just seriously liked him. Now, she knew she was wrong. She'd always loved him, ever since they met. It was always him. She just wished she'd told him sooner. Maybe the pain would be numbed only slightly. She shook her head. No, the pain would nevedr leave. She knew he'd always be in her thoughts. She was the first to speak in the hour.  
"How could this happen?"  
At once, the spell shattered. Nobody had the answer, and people began to really understand. He wasn't coming back. He never would. He couldn't.  
She felt his presence and knew, deep in her heart, that even if he was gone in being, he wasn't gone completely, for he'd always known a saxophonist's love, and thus he'd never truly leave them, as he resided in their memories and in her heart.  
Fin


	2. Saxophone Kisses

**Saxophone Kisses**

How often had I longed to know what his kiss would be like? What he'd taste like? How often had I wanted to know what it would be like to have him hold me? I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and I watched him play loudly in unison with me. I turned back to my music when he looked at me. He just watched me with his intense, sapphire blue gaze. Class ended the moment I looked back, straight into his eyes. I felt my face dust pink and I looked away, standing up.  
"First-part saxophones, stay behind!"  
I sat back down. So did he. I put my music away and moved my stand. After a long time, our director finished explaining our individual solo parts that nobody else knew of. We both went into the back to put away our instraments and music. I turned to leave and he turned at the same moment. We were both so close. I felt my face turning red again and waited, feeling his breath on my lips. He wrapped his arms around me and I tried not to stiffen. His gaze was fixed on mine. He slowly leaned in and...  
Now I knew. He had the saxophonist's kiss. It tasted like a new reed. I returned the kiss and then pulled away, then went for another. This time, he pulled back. He smiled at me and I blushed. Never had I felt so... completed. He leaned over and whispered;  
"I can hear you now."  
I smiled and we went our seperate ways, our lives now and forever changed from a simple kiss between two saxophones.  
I knew from that moment on that I'd never forget my saxophone kisses.  
Fin


	3. What Hurts the Most's Bittersweet Temta

A songfic that refelcts how I feel about a certain saxophone player. From my POV, sorry if it sucks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bittersweet Temptations**  
**  
_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_**

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

**_But that's not what gets me_**

I simply stared at the band photo from five years ago. It was slighly battered from being with me all the time, and I ignored the tears that welled in my eyes. I'd never stopped loving him, I guess. Every day, I tried to pretend I was okay, and that nobody need worry about me. Of course, I was outside and it was raining like crazy, but all it did was mingle with my tears. I missed him so much.

**_What hurts the most_**

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you **_

**_Is what I was trying to do_**

I knew in my heart that I'd had so many oppertunities to tell him exactally how I felt, but I always backed out in fear of being hurt again. I'd always had so much to tell him; how handsome he was, how charming, nice, caring, sweet and funny I thought he was, how... how I felt... I suppose he never knew that I cated teh way I did because I loved him. I wondered every day what it would be like to be with him, to hear him tell me he loved me. I stared at his photo, almost in a blank trance. I wished, I wished so much, I'd never let him walk away from me.  
**  
_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_**

_**But I'm doin' It**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

**_That I left unspoken_**

It hurt me to deal without him, and I knew that every day I regretted my mistake with every breath I took every day. I wished I haden't left everything in my heart and I wished I'd told him sooner. He'd never wait for someone like me, though I still waited for him. He was so handsome in our senior photo. Handsome as always. Sweet and fair, kind and loving, bright and funny. He'd enver changed at all. He was still a five year old in a eighteen year old body. The day i met him, I knew, he was the only one for me. It hurts so much to know that because of my mistake, I lost him.

**_What hurts the most_**

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

**_Is what I was trying to do_**

I stood up from the park bench I sat on and began to walk out to my car. I tried for eleven years, since I met him, not to think about him, becase all itdid was hurt, but I knew thatletting him go hurt more than anything. My heart had shattered with every breath and those shattered remnants broke with every glimpse of his face. I drove home, continuing to let myself cry for the first time in five years. I'd cried when I watched him leave. I turned on the radio. The one song that fit my life began to play a moment later. Quietly, I sang along.

**_What hurts the most_**

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

**_Ooohhh...  
_  
**I rested my head on the steering wheel after I'd gotten home and though about my stupid mistake. Why had I done such stupid things? i got out of the car and walked into someone, presumebly the paperboy or the milkman.  
Wrong.  
I found myself gazing into those silver-blue eyes I'd grown to love and remember. I stepped back, leaning on the hood of my car.  
"Hey," he said.  
His voice was deeper and he spoke gently. I simply stared at him, rain streaming from my hair. I felt myself choke on my tears and began to sob.  
"I'm so sorry," he said sadly, looking me in the eye with such sincereity.  
"No... I can't... I won't..." I spoke for the first time. "No..."  
"No what?" he asked, confused.  
I couldn't hold myself back. eleven years of bittersweet temptation had finally broken me. I firmly pressed my lips to his in a long, slow first kiss. I realized what I'd done and went to pull back, but he followed me, and I was laying down. I put my hand on the back of his head. He drew away slowly.  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
He shook his head.  
"I... was going to do that tonight anyway."  
I realized that it was now or never.  
"I love you."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Suprise ending for me. I wasn't even planning on going that way with it, but the romantic in me had to do it. I don't own the song, What Hurts the most by Rascal Flatts. But I do love the song, however.


End file.
